fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA126
Synopsis On the second day of the preliminary battles, Dante, Michael. and Gordon are battling on the rock, grass, and ice field respectively. Dante's Mienfoo is facing a Shedinja, struggling against the Bug-Type's signature Ability, Wonder Guard. Shedinja has blinded Mienfoo with Sand Attack and blasted Mienfoo with Shadow Ball. Shedinja follows with a Aerial Ace to win the battle. Dante orders Mienfoo to listen even though he cannot see. Mienfoo focuses in on Shedinja's direction, and the Fighting-Type jumps to avoid Shedinja's attack. However, Aerial Ace does not miss. Shedinja turns around to complete its attack. Dante orders Mienfoo to punch the ground and cover himself with Stone Edge. Mienfoo punches the ground and rock slabs burst up around him. Shedinja cannot stop, and it crashes into one of the rock stabs. Mienfoo hears which rock stab Shedinja struck. He uses Stone Edge again in Shedinja's direction and strikes for an explosion. By the downside of Wonder Guard, Shedinja is immediately knocked out and declared unable to battle. Dante advances to the second round. Gordon and Druddigon continue their battle against Florence and Heracross. Heracross has exploded a Pin Missile on Druddigon, causing ice dust to rise. Before the dust clears, Druddigon's eyes can be seen glowing in rage. He uses Flash Cannon, releasing furious metallic beam that explodes back on Heracross. Druddigon leaps back into battle and slashes a Heracross with Dragon Claw. Heracross endures and rushes Druddigon with Close Combat, Heracross deals fierce, fast, and relentless blows onto the Dragon-Type but Druddigon won't collapse. Instead, Heracross' body suddenly shakes and Gordon notes the side effects of Close Combat. He orders Flash Cannon, and the silver beam streaks explode on Heracross once more. Heracross crashes into the ice, and he is rendered unable to battle. Gordon celebrates with Druddigon in jubilee at their preliminary victory. Michael's battle against Thomas is not faring so well for him and his Feraligatr. Snorlax's Body Slam smothers the Water-Type, rendering her unable to move. Yazmyne, Rosa, and Anthony are watching Michael, who is in a bind. Feraligatr manages a deep breath and blasts Snorlax off her body with Hydro Pump. The force of Feraligatr's attack shoots Snorlax into the air flailing. Thomas, Snorlax's trainer, calms Snorlax and gets it to use Hyper Beam. Snorlax fires the attack, aiming to trap Feraligatr in a massive explosion. However, Feraligatr jumps, avoiding that Hyper Beam and the explosion that follows when it reaches the grass field. Feraligatr reaches Snorlax's height and unleashes a powerful Aqua Tail on the Sleeping Pokemon to send it crashing into the ground. Executing what Thomas could not, Michael has Feraligatr blast Snorlax with Hydro Pump. Feraligatr lands and roars. She is soon declared the winner of the match. Michael jumps up and hugs Feraligatr. Yazmyne is happy to see joy back in Michael's eyes. Yazmyne and all six of her league rivals advance to the qualifying rounds, and the extensive preliminary round comes to an end after they witness several other battles. That evening, Yazmyne, calls out Aerodactyl, thanking him for his stunning victory over Emily's Charizard. Yazmyne ponders to herself about Mega Evolution and how much easier Aerodactyl could have won if she had a Key Stone. Yazmyne things on it as she begins to wipe down Aerodactyl's wings, retracting the thought as she'd never choose to cause Aerodactyl pain. Later, Yazmyne has diner with her friends and other competitors who skilled their way to the next round, while several of their Pokemon eat outside. The third day of the Middlemist Conference begins with the Top 128 competitors reporting to the main stadium before an eager crowd. The Riau Champion, Aurelius, states the four groups will now rotate their field, as the qualifying rounds begin. The remaining 32 of Amelia's team will report to the rock field. Edith's Bug group will move to the water field. Bishop's group is on the grass field, and Haim's Psychic group will advance to the ice field. Lastly, Aurelius introduces the qualifying rounds' new set of rules. The the type of battle will be decided based on a roulette: 1 on 1; 2 on 2, double battle, or three on three. Aurelius explains that the qualifying rounds will span three consecutive days, and then there will be a day of rest for Pokemon and their trainers. She wishes all of them the best of luck before dismissing the trainers. The competitors report to their designated areas and look at the scoreboard for the Top 32 match ups in their blocks. The matchups are shown, and being on the same field, Rosa and Gordon are slated to meet each other on the Rock field in the fourth battle. Michael and Dante are shown with their names on two overhead monitors in bright lights, having won their early slated matches. Dante is cheering, and Beedrill floats over next to the fallen form of a Kindgra, knocked out in the water. Amelia sets up the roulette on the big screen, and the battle is set to be a double battle. Michael is shown having won his battle with Gallade and Machamp in a two-on-two affair. Dante and Michael go to the rock battlefield to watch Gordon and Rosa's rematch from the Aster Discharge. Arriving at different times, they do not sit together. Meanwhile, Yazmyne is stuck on her field, unable to leave until her match. Therefore, she must watch from afar on her Pokenav. The referee begins the match on the rock battlefield. Rosa leads the battle with Ludicolo, and Gordon chooses Metang, who evolved from Beldum. Dante scans Metang into his Pokedex. Metand opens the battle a barrage of Psyshock. Ludicolo dodges the attack with Double Team. Ludicolo and ihis clones proceeds to dance, triggering Rain Dance. Clouds cover the sky and rain begins to fall. Ludicolo's clones recede and the real one then blasts Metang with an empowered Hydro Pump. Metang is still ready to continue and he orders Zen Headbutt. Metang charges forth coated in psychic armor. Rosa orders Ludicolo to dodge with Double Team, but Ludicolo doesn't move. He's captured by Metang's beauty and struck. The emcee explains the flinching effect of Zen Headbutt. Rosa relaxes and commands another Hydro Pump. Ludicolo recovers and launches the attack, but Metang blocks it with Protect. He uses another Zen Headbutt, but this time Ludicolo dodges it with great speed due to his Swift Swift ability. Ludicolo proceeds to exploit this enhance speed with a powerful Waterfall, striking Metang hard. Metang is shown wearing down, Ludicolo's enhanced water attacks taking their toll. Metang uses Miracle Eye, and for the rest of the battle, Metang will always be able to strike Ludicolo. Gordon proves his point when Metang lands a Psyshock, and Ludicolo's increased speed won't let him dodge. Ludicolo endures the attack and uses Double Team, surrounding Metang with clones. Gordon reminds Rosa her tactic won't work. He orders another Psyshock, but Rosa smiles, insisting its exactly what she wanted. Metang fires on the real Ludicolo, and Ludicolo uses Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump collides with Psyshock and overpowers it. Hydro Pump pushes through to then explode on Metang. Metang falls to the ground, unable to battle. Dante understands Rosa's tactic to use Double Team and bait an attack, so she could overpower it. Had she got straight into Hydro Pump, Metang would have blocked it with Protect and struck. Dante reflects that he saw Yazmyne's semifinal against Megumi and she used the same tactic to take command of a losing battle. Dante wonders if Rosa borrowed Yazmyne's strategy. Gordon also analyses Rosa's tactic and recalls Metang, disappointed he fell for her trick. He sends his newest Pokemon, a Claydol, into battle. The referee begins the battle. Claydol merely floats in place, doing nothing. The rain still pours. Rosa commands Double Team on Double Team. Ludicolo executes, making twice the normal amount of clones. Ludicolo then fires an enhanced Hydro Pump on Claydol, but the Clay Doll Pokemon disperses the attack with Gyro Ball, surprising Rosa. Claydol continues to rotate around the field, striking down all the clones until t strikes Ludicolo. Gordon commands Sunny Day, eliminating the Rain Dance and bringing back out the sun. Without the sun, Ludicolo cannot use Swift Swim anymore. Rosa notes that she still has the edge and orders Hydro Pump. Ludicolo fires a powerful surge of water and Ludicolo counters with Solar Beam. The moves seem equal until Hydro Pump astonishingly gives out. Solar Beam proceeds to strike Ludicolo in a powerful blow. Ludicolo is disoriented, and a final Gyro Ball sends him crashing into the stadium wall, unable to battle. Rosa congratulates Ludicolo on a well fought performance. Amelia explains the effect Sunny Day has on Water-Type moves, weakening them, which explains why Hydro Pump gave out. Rosa shuffles through her options and leaves her victory up to Bisharp, who offers Rosa a type advantage. However, Claydol also has the advantage, being a Ground-Type, whose moves are super-effective the Steel-Type. The referee begins the match between Bisharp and Claydol. Bisharp begins by using Swords Dance, causing its arms to glow silver and lengthen. Gordon orders Claydol not to let Bisharp use that power. He commands Earth Power. Claydol glows gold and the ground undernearth Bisharp illuminates the same shade. Earth begins to burst up and damage her. As dirt briefly blinds Bisharp, Claydol beats her back with Gyro Ball. The sun remains bright, and Claydol maintains the pressure with Solar Beam. Bisharp acts fast and blocks the Solar Beam with Metal Claw. Bisharp then goes on a direct assault and strikes Claydol hard. Bisharp attacks again, but Cladyol begins rotating with Gyro Ball to improve his speed and evasion. It then gets behind Bisharp to blast her from behind with Solar Beam. Yazmyne watches the match from her Pokenav, and is visibly frustrated she isn't there to see the match. Audrey shares the same "pain," and Noxon suggests that she carefully watch the matches in her own group to which Audrey readily "shushes" her friend. Bisharp endures the attack, and jumps away before Claydol's follows Earth Power can strike. Claydol shifts back into Gyro Ball to attack and Bisharp beats the Psychic-Type away with Metal Clay. The pair maintain this collision until Bisharp shifts from Metal Claw to Aerial Ace and successfully swipes Claydol. Claydol retaliates with Solar Beam, which Bisharp blocks. The sun then fades, meaning Claydol must now charge its Solar Beam. Instead, Claydol uses Earth Power across the field to stop Bisharp in her tracks. Bisharp runs forth with Metal Claw. She stumbles but pushes forward to attack. Claydol meets Bisharp with Gyro Ball, but Rosa suddenly shifts her command. She commands Guillotine, alarming Gordon. Bisharp's claws shift from metallic steel to elongating with a light blue hue. Gordon orders Claydol to get back, but iit's too close. Bisharp slashes Claydol. After a few seconds, Claydol falls over, unable to battle. Gordon is knocked out of the tournament. Gordon recalls Cladyol. Bisharp takes knee, very tired from the battle. Rosa jumps to hug her Bisharp for battling so well but Bisharp stops her, reminding Rosa of the sharp metal structres across her body. The crowd roars in excitement from a high quality second round match that deserves a standing ovation. Gordon and Rosa shake hands. Gordon comments that usually he has a plan for any situation. He says Rosa was excellent and deserved to win. Rosa accepts the compliment but notes a change in Gordon's personality, that he used to handle losses very poorly. Gordon simply says he's learned a lot on his journey. On the water field, in the audience, Yazmyne is still checking out the match between Rosa and Gordon on her Pokenav, which lists the Pokemon they used in the battle and the results. Yazmyne says that battle could have gone either way, as she believes both trainers were great. As Yazmyne nonetheless, praises Rosa's victory, she flips through the gear to see Dante and Michael having won their battle, but Anthony and Audrey have not battled yet. Then an usher comes for Yazmyne saying she'll be up after the next match on her field and request that she come down and get ready. Eevee hops on Yazmyne's shoulder as she is escorted waiting area for the upcoming battles with a determined look in her eyes. In the next scene, the last battle on the water field has ended and now Yazmyne is up facing a male trainer Havi, and in a roulette, their battle is slated to be 3-on-3. Major Events *Michael, Dante, and Gordon win their preliminary battles and advance to the qualifying rounds of the Middlemist Conference. *Michael and Dante win their first qualifying battles and advance to the second qualifier *Gordon's Beldum is revealed to have evolved into Metang *Gordon is revealed to have captured a Claydol *Rosa defeats Gordon to win her first qualifying battle and advances to the second qualifier *Yazmyne begins her first qualifying match against Havi Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael *Rosa *Dante *Anthony *Gordon *Noxon *Audrey *Other Compeitiors *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquil (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Yazmyne's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Metang (Gordon's) *Druddigon (Gordon's) *Claydol (Gordon's) *Bisharp (Rosa's) *Ludicolo (Rosa's) Competitors' *Shedinja *Heracross *Snorlax *Kingdra *Dusclops *Flygon *Ludicolo *Dragonair *Jumpluff *Starmie *Haunter Trivia *All Pokemon used by miscellaneous during the first qualifying battles are featured in Round 6 of Orre Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Middlemist Conference